


Coast to Coast

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Trinity [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Quella sana di mente tra i tre, dopotutto, era lei.





	Coast to Coast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Scritta per il COW-T 8, settima settimana, "costa".

Quando Ziliz le aveva detto che voleva stabilirsi in una casetta in mezzo al bosco, magari acchiappando la prima ninfa che fosse passata di lì per farne la sua sposa (o il primo tritone per farne il suo schiavetto), Aef si era stretta nelle spalle. Era così tipico di Ziliz compiere azioni relativamente insensate che neanche ci faceva più caso: e poiché non metteva in pericolo né se stessa, né la vita di ninfette e tritoni, non vedeva il motivo per negarle la sua benedizione.

"Mandami qualche elementale per farmi sapere come stai," le aveva chiesto, prima di congedarla con un sorriso.

Quando Woom si era fermato nel bel mezzo di un mercato cittadino di un villaggio puzzolente e arretrato che Aef non avrebbe mai visitato, se non fosse stato per la quantità di persone che avevano bisogno dei suoi poteri di guarigione, prima, e di qualche competente lezione sull'igiene personale, poi, si era stupita di più. Il suo compagno di viaggio non faceva mai nulla di relativamente insensato, se si escludevano gli sbalzi improvvisi di umore - per qualche giorno ogni trenta o giù di lì, non aveva mai portato il conto. Era  _stanco_ di intervenire negli equilibri dell'universo, e voleva esiliarsene.

"Vorrei pensarti al sicuro," aveva annuito, competente, e lo aveva aiutato a creare un nuovo mondo, senza pericoli né stimoli.

Si era ritrovata da sola per quasi cento anni, vagando da una costa all'altra del Polyverso con la fermezza di un solido vascello di quercia, senza mai perdere il sorriso, senza mai negare il proprio aiuto a chi, disperato, la implorava di guarire una propria ferita o il male di un proprio caro.

Poi era accaduto  _qualcosa_.

Aef sentì un turbamento provenire da Tanit, e pensò che la sua magia curativa potesse essere d'aiuto a quel popolo afflitto: ma non riuscì a lasciare la spiaggia di quel mondo su cui aveva appena posato le proprie membra. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiamò a sé il proprio scettro per attingere ai suoi poteri, e constatò stupita che la sua ametista, prima di un rosa sfavillante, adesso emanava una luce più calda e aranciata. Per quanto tentasse, però, non riusciva a viaggiare tra i mondi come aveva sempre fatto.

La Suprema Guaritrice non fu libera di lasciare una Landa che non aveva neppure bisogno di lei. Era semplicemente ridicolo, ma non poté far altro che attendere, cogliendo i fiori più belli per farne ghirlande e vestiti.


End file.
